


On Target

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David just doesn't want Frank to burn down the whole city, F/M, Frank has a lot of feelings and isn't sure how to deal with them, Frank taking care of Karen, Hurt/Comfort, Karen has just as many - and is trying not to spook Frank, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating because I am isolating them with only a Doggo Chaperon, Sex, There are just a lot of feelings alright?, We are likely to have domestics in here too, because yes that is going to happen - see third tag, not entirely sure about the violence description - but just in case I go there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Karen Page unwittingly stumbled into some information that put her on Bullseye's radar and he won't stop until she's dead. Daredevil's solution is to "kill" Karen. Until the threat is neutralized they put Karen in the safest place they can think of, which is in Frank's hands. No one wants to go after one of the people The Punisher considers family with him in striking distance.While Frank would probably be more content to go after Bulleye - he knows he can't risk Karen. So it's out of the city for them and Blue the Pitbull. A few weeks of alone time might be just what they need considering they haven't seen each other since that elevator ride all those months ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "Bullseye??" on Tumblr
> 
> So I heard in comic Daredevil during the Bullseye storyline Karen ends up getting killed…yikes. I don’t even want to think about that, but my muse is noisy and nosey…so here we are. I’m not sure where timeline this would fall. I’m thinking post-Punisher S1. 
> 
> So this is…I’m not sure about all of it, but I like some it. As always I’m open to your thoughts.

 

**On Target**

 

Frank lifted himself up over the bar for the fifteenth or sixteenth time, he’d lost count. He was about to switch lift techniques when his phone went off over and over. He cocked his head to one side;  _what could possibly be so damn important?_

**DO NOT BELIEVE THE NEWS.  
** **I’m going to call you soon.**  
 **Do not believe the news.**  
 **DO NOT burn down the whole city.**  
 **Do not believe the news.**

Frank stared down at the messages from the unknown number. The messages were short, but they sounded like David’s normal level of panic. He inclined his head to the side, re-reading the messages. Logically he shouldn’t even turn on the TV or the radio… He’d give David until he finished making dinner.

The thump-thud of Blue’s tail sounded against the floor as the pitbull watched her master, letting out a quiet sound.

“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. You want dinner a little early?”

The thudding sound increased in both enthusiasm and speed.

“That’s what I thought. Dinner’s never a bad idea. I wonder what he’s so worked up about.” Frank fixed up Blue’s dish with her watching him intently.

He set the dog’s food down as his phone chimed out again. He picked the phone back up, another message, from the unknown number, reminding him not to burn down the city and confirming his new address. This was definitely David, he kept off the grid as much as possible, but hacker no doubt kept tabs on him.

He answered the message and the reply was nearly instant:  **Claire will be there 30mins.**

_Who the hell was Claire_? He turned off the stove and sent a message demanding an answer. The phone stayed stubbornly silent.

He shouldn’t have done it. He really shouldn’t have don’t it, but he turned on the TV and his heart stopped.

The weather report was currently being given, but it was the ticker ribbon on the bottom of the screen that held his attention.  **** _“Karen Page shot dead in Time Square by Bullseye during a fight with Daredevil.”_

He went from numb to overwhelming rage in the time it took him to read the screen, but he tried to reclaim his calm. He let out a long slow breath; it came out as a low growl.  _Was this what he wasn’t supposed to believe? Was she alright? She had to be alright…had to be…_

Blue nudged at his hand and he absent-mindedly ran his hand over her head. She could smell how upset he’d just gotten.

“We’re going back now to the aftermath at Times Square and we must warn you the footage might be too disturbing for some viewers.”

His fist clenched reflexively as the lopsided angle showed Karen being shot in the chest and flung to the ground.

**Don’t believe the news.**

The phone on the counter vibrated and he answered it without a word, eyes glued to the chaos on the screen.

“She’s okay. I promise it was staged. She’s okay. The lawyer that she used to work for planned that whole thing to get Bullseye off her trail. Claire’s a nurse, she’s gonna bring Karen to you and you both need to get out of the city… Frank, are you there? Frank? Frank? Hit a button on the phone if you can hear me.”

Frank let out the heavy breath he’d been holding.

“Oh thank God. I was worried you were on your way to where it happened.” The relief was evident in David’s voice.

The red-light alarm went off, signaling that someone had pulled into his lot. He glanced at the monitor and saw a large man and a woman in scrubs getting out of a navy blue van.

“Gotta go.” His throat was tight as he clipped his goodbye to David.

“Okay. Call if you need anything.”

The large dark-skinned man lifted what looked like a body wrapped in a white sheet.

**Don’t believe the news.**

He sprinted down the stairs and opened the garage door, letting them inside before closing the fortified door.

They laid the body down on the floor and pulled back the sheet, the woman pulled a syringe out of her pocket.

“You must be Frank Castle. I’m Claire and that’s Luke. This is gonna wake her up kinda rough.”

He knelt beside Karen noting the blue tinge of her lips and the paleness of her skin. Different shades of red stained her sky-blue shirt and floral skirt. Where were her shoes? The splatter extended up to her pale throat and the side of her face.

**Don’t believe the news.**

She was lifeless… memories of his lost family flooded in without his permission. For an agonizing few moments she gave no reaction to the administered medication… his heart stopped as Claire cussed on Karen’s other side.

He willed her to breathe; to move; to anything. He’d give up his heartbeat for hers to restart.  _She had to be alright… she had to… had to know that he…_

  
_Take care of yourself._  
**  
Don’t believe the news.**

  
Karen gasped and swung wildly with her free hand, before reeling back in pain. He was gripping her other hand tightly, but couldn’t find his words.

“You’re alright,” Claire assured. “It’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a week or so, but you’ll be alright.”

Karen kept her fingers threaded through his, as she reclined back and closed her eyes. “It worked.”

“You are officially dead.” Luke confirmed. “But you’ll need to get out of the city until he’s taken care of.”

Frank made eye-contact with other man and they nodded at each other.

“Claire, we need to get out of here. We don’t want anyone to see the van.”

Claire was checking Karen’s pulse, “I know. I’ll leave you some painkillers. Just take it easy after you get where you’re going… No extraneous activities.”

Karen groaned. “Go.”

The two left and silence pervaded as he lifted her off the ground in a bridal style carry.

“I can walk.” Karen argued, but it was weak, lacking her normal spirit and she didn’t struggle against him at all.

He said nothing; couldn’t…still hadn’t found those missing words. He carried her up the stairs to his loft, Blue whining her hello as he set Karen on his simple bed.

“Claire said I’d need to get the vest off.” Karen informed him, staying upright on the bed.

He grunted in agreement and went to retrieve his knife. Blue nuzzled Karen’s hand. “Hi pretty girl. I’m okay, promise.”

Frank wasn’t sure if that last part was for Blue’s benefit or his. He snatched a clean shirt from his make-shift dresser and sat behind Karen on the bed.

“The shirt’s a loss. Might as well cut that off too.” Karen stroked Blue’s head gingerly, trying to be as still as possible. “I know it’s going to hurt when it comes off. I’m ready.”

He held the fabric taut running the knife up the back until the cut was complete. The fabric fell forward, away from Karen’s back, draping down her arms. He bit the inside of his cheek, the vest had less give…He noticed the velcro straps beneath her arms and pulled them apart as slowly and carefully as he could.

“I don’t think I can lift my arms.” Karen hissed after trying.

Frank grunted in reply, as he shifted closer to Karen and swept her hair over her shoulder. He slipped the blade under the shoulder straps and cut them both away tossing each half to the floor, leaving Karen in only a bra.

The bruises were already forming on her back, her fair skin making a sharp contrast. He didn’t want to look where the bullet impacted. Karen started to move her hands up, to cover part of her chest and winced painfully. She lowered her hands again.

“I think I’ll risk immodesty for the pain tradeoff.”

He needed to get her something to cover up, she already had goosebumps. He moved to get up, but Karen laid her hand on his leg. 

“Say something, please.” Karen looked over her shoulder at him. Those painfully blue eyes of hers barring into his soul, seeing everything. “I’m alright, I promise. I’m right here. Frank, I’m right here.”

He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and breathed in her scent. “You’re here. You’re alright.” He echoed.

“I am.” She leaned her head against his. “Also you’re stuck with me because I need to stay dead.”

“Always room for the dead here.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets Karen out of the city and somewhere safer.

**Chapter Two**

 

The convenient thing about being ‘dead’ and having a new clean identity was that there was no paper-trail to lead back to who you knew before you ‘died.’ His identity as Pete gave him amenity, but he still wasn’t taking any unnecessary risks. He booked a cabin through a third party site. When they left the city, Karen would be out of sight of any cameras, and it would be nothing but cash.  He wanted to move fast, which meant a compression technique to lessen the pain to her banged up ribs.

He stocked a bag with clothes, food, ammo, and a few choice weapons. He loaded that in the van with dog food for Blue, who wagged her tail happily. “Yeah, you get to go too. Go fetch your bed.” He double checked the seat in the back and the Pitbull whined at him from the back doors, with her bed in her mouth. “Good girl.” He took the bed from her and folded it in the back with the rest of the supplies.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit before making his way back to his bed. Karen was upright, covered with a blanket, but not much else. She’d fallen asleep while he wiped the blood, which had come from a blood bag, away from her skin. He touched the side of her face and her blue eyes opened sleepily.

“What’s wrong? Oh ouch. Oh no, that hurts.” She complained quietly. “How is it worse now?”

“Always worse after the adrenalin wears off.” He screwed a bottle of water and held it up to her lips, watching her sip from it. “You should take some more painkillers. We need to hit the road soon.”

“I need to pee.”

He helped her stand on unsteady legs, the blanket falling away leaving her in just her rucked up skirt and bloodstained bra. “Bathroom’s through there; you need help?”

“No. Just don’t make fun of my limping or whining.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ma’am.”

She shuffled to the bathroom and he didn’t like the grey tint to her face when she came back out. “The idea of riding in a car is nauseating.”

“It’s a van, and I have a plan.”

“Am I going to like the plan?” She asked, gingering sitting on his bed again.

He took a roll of ACE wrap, “Likely not. Compression is the only thing that’s going to make the trip any easier. I’m going to wrap you up, but it’ll still hurt like a bitch.”

Karen rolled her eyes, “Sugar coat it a little more why don’t you?”

Frank chuckled despite everything, “Arms out.” He pinned the bandage to her bra, it would hold better that way. Karen’s arms trembled as she attempted to hold them up. “Just rest ‘em on my shoulders.”

Her body was quivering even as she let him take her weight. The whole thing felt far more intimate then it should. He had to lean in close as he wound the bandage around her body. The present mixed in with his memories of her.

First layer of bandage complete:

                _“You want answers? So do we, but none of us get them if you're dead…Someone is lying about what happened to your family, Mr. Castle… …I know you and your family were at that carousel that day.”_

Second layer of bandage complete:

                _“We can still reduce the charges. Look that might not be important to you, but it’s important to me. All of them, they think you’re a monster. But I know that you’re not. You’re not!”_

Third layer of bandage complete:

_“Hands on your head, Frank. I mean it…Hands on your head or I will unload this thing, I swear to Christ.”_

Fourth layer of bandage complete:

_“Almost took the shot.”_

Fifth layer of bandage complete:

_“No. No. No!Frank! You do this, and you are the monster that they say you are. Do you hear me? You do this, and I am done. That’s it. You’re dead to me! Do you hear me?!?”_

Final layer of the bandage wrap complete:

_“So where does that end, Frank? Because I look at you…and my heart breaks because all I can see I just this endless, echoing loneliness. [I’m not lonely]…Bullshit, we’re all lonely. I sometimes think that, that is all that life it, we’re just…We’re just fighting not to be alone... …[Should I let it go?] No, but I want there to be an after; for you.”_

The smell of sweat, her lotion, the softness of her skin beneath his hands, and her unsteady breathing, it was almost too much. “Almost done?” Her voice had been scarcely more air over his ear. They were too close, like that moment in the elevator…

_“Frank. Frank…Go. Go on.”_

He pinned it closed, slipping back slowly, setting her hands down on her lap. “Just need to get you a shirt and we’ll be good to take off.” Frank helped her into one of his shirts and got her two of the painkillers that Claire had left, helping her take them. “Need you to write down your sizes for me and anything else you’ll need. We can’t go to your apartment for anything. We’ll stop and buy you clothes when we get out of the city.”

“Target chic, huh?” She smirked as she scribbled out a few lines then handed him back his notebook. “So I get to ride in the back of the van?”

“Blue’s gonna keep you company.” The Pitbull barked loudly and wagged her tail from where she stood by the van.

“Well, at least the company will be good.” She walked unassisted, but he had to lift her into the back of the van. He motioned to the gurney and she lowered herself down, grimacing. “Where are we going? Besides out of the city.”

“Portsmouth, quiet place on the coast, ‘bout 5 hour from here.” He eased her into a reclining position and strapped her down, not missing the flash of nervousness in her blue eyes. He rubbed the back of her hand, “It’ll help keep you from bouncing around. This is only until we get out of the city. Then we can move you up front….”

“Frank.”

He paused, but before he could question her, she continued with her thought.

“Frank, thank you for helping me.”

He knelt down and brushed a wayward blonde lock away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Just try and fall asleep. It’ll make the drive easier.” He snapped his fingers, “Park it here, Blue.”

He drove out of New York, without so much as a glance behind him, couldn’t be too careful. He made it onto the I-95 and ventured a quick look back. Karen was obviously sleeping, with Blue’s nose resting near her hand. He continued for the next three and half hours his thoughts drifting from the road to the beautiful woman in the van with him.

He exited the highway and pulled into the Walmart parking lot, glancing at the dashboard clock, about an hour until they closed. He parked the van and he would have woken Karen up, but she shifted and let out a soft sigh.

“Keep an eye on her.”

He left the van running, the chilly air biting into his exposed skin as he trudged into the brightly lit store. It was odd to be pushing a shopping cart, hadn’t done this in…Couldn’t even remember the last time. He flipped open his notebook and glanced down through the list, best to start with the easiest things first.

Toiletries were the simplest: body wash, lotion, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and mouthwash, Karen had been very specific, so no trouble there. He dropped the items in the cart along with a toothbrush, a hairbrush, hair-tie things, and a few food items that she’d written out. He grabbed a few other staples, just in case, he wasn’t sure what the cabin would have. He also picked up a case of the beer they’d drank so many months ago, a bottle of vodka, and two bags of coffee.

Now onto clothes…she’d been specific about sizes for each item, but still more complicated. He wandered longer than he felt comfortable in the woman’s underwear section selecting the proper sizes, but attempting to not look much past that. A bag of socks, a pair of warm sleep pants, a pair of sleep shorts (he didn’t know what she slept in), a few tank-top, black yoga pants, two pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts of various colors, a long sleeve shirt, a warmer pull-over, a pair of slippers, and pair of tennis shoes. He was at a loss as far as fashion went, but if she wanted anything else, they could get it later.

A store employee walked up to him, a kid, couldn’t have been any older than eighteen. “Can I help you find anything?” _Translation: please don’t be here for another hour, I want to go home._

Frank shook his head, “No, I’m on my way to the door.”

“Cool. Let me know if I can help.” _Translation: Thank God, you’re not an asshole who’s gonna be here all night._

He was almost to the check-out when the flower-patterned dress caught his eye. It was cream with purple flowers and without his permission, his fingers brushed the fabric, it was intoxicatingly soft. The rationale was: the dress he was touching was her size and…and it just looked like her. He put it in the cart and paid for the items without incident.

He opened the back door of the van and Karen shot awake gasping first in surprise, then in pain, then she started to panic because she was still strapped down. He leapt into the van and crouched by her, “Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.”

“Frank?” Her blue eyes were darting around the van. “Where…What…Oh, that’s right. Ow. Can you…Can you get the straps off, please? I don’t um…”

“Okay. It’s okay.” He unbuckled the straps and eased her into a sitting position. “Easy, just take it easy. You’ve been out for a while.”

Her grip was like iron on his biceps, but she was still groggy. “Where are we?”

“Sommerville.” He spoke into the crown of her head, “Stopped for supplies. We got about an hour until we get where we’re going.”

She nodded, her hair tickling his nose as she leaned her body against his. The clean, citrus smell of her hair was tinged with dirt from when she hit the ground earlier that day. She shivered as a breeze blew in through the open door. “I’m cold.”

He heard her, he did, but it was she was so close and felt so warm. Her body molded to his, another tremor wracked her frame and it seemed to seep from her body into his.

“Frank, I’m cold.”

“Yeah. Come on.” His hands kept her steady as they climbed out of the back of the van and he got her up into the passenger seat. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

“Thanks.”

He closed her door and loaded in all of the bags, before finding the extra blanket and petting Blue on the head. “Lay down.” The temperature had dropped another few degrees and snow had started to fall. He climbed into the driver seat and found Karen already asleep again. He tucked the blanket around her and brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. “I think two might have been one too many pills for you.”

The rest of the drive was uneventful, Karen remained asleep and the snow continued to fall. By the time he pulled into the driveway of the cabin, there was already an inch or two on the ground. He jumped out of the van and put the code into the lockbox on the door handle to retrieve the key. He entered the little snip of a house and walked the entire space checking for potential blind-spots, the safest the places and turned up the temperature on the thermostat. The kitchen was adequate and open floor plan gave a view of the living room which was sparse, but it had a fireplace, the couch looked fairly new, and the bookshelf was stocked. There was only one bathroom and one bedroom; this was meant to be little more than a getaway weekend place, not spacious. They were going to be right on top of each other.

He huffed and let himself out the backdoor pacing the perimeter before going back to the van. He unlocked the passenger door and Karen blinked at him. “We’re here.” He informed her quietly, and even though she acknowledged him, she closed her eyes again. “Karen…”

“Five more minutes. I feel like hell.” She muttered.

Frank reached over her and unbuckled the woman’s seatbelt and scooped her up in his arms. Karen nuzzled against him as he lifted her up and carried her back to the cabin, awkwardly opening the door with one hand. His boots echoed in the empty space as her breath warmed his neck and he locked his jaw as he attempted to ignore his body’s reaction to her. He pulled the covers back and laid her on the bed, tucking the covers around her. Looked like she was sleeping peacefully, at least for now.

He walked Blue around the cabin, letting her run out some of her energy and get the lay of the land. There weren’t any other homes visible from here, this was a better spot then he’d originally thought it was. He tossed a stick for the happy dog and chuckled as she threw it up in the air for herself.

Unloading the van was a simple process and it helped to distract him from the woman resting in the bedroom. He started a pot of coffee and put a can of soup on the stove to heat up. While he waited, he crept back through the single bedroom and put away the things that belong in the bathroom and left the other bags in the chair in the corner; except for that dress…He hung that up in the closet and snuck out of the room, without waking Karen.

Blue was dragging her bed through the living room when he reappeared. “Just makin’ yourself at home, huh?” She wagged her tail in response. “Good girl.” The pitbull was snoring in a matter of minutes.  

Frank pulled down a cup for coffee and a bowl for soup…

“Are you taking requests?” Karen was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. “Because that coffee smells amazing.”

He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit, before getting her the requested coffee. “You shouldn’t be up, but since you are; ‘should try and eat something.”

“I’ll try some of the soup if you to bring me some…Shit!” She yelped as she tried to raise the cup to her lips. “God this hurts.”

“It’ll get better.”

“Not before it gets worse though.”

Frank tore his eyes away from the blonde in his shirt and busied himself in the kitchen. Hadn’t given it a second thought when he helped her into his shirt, or when they’d been so close in the van, but seeing her in it with her mussed up hair put his mind in a place it wasn’t allowed to be. He served up two bowls of soup and another cup of coffee before sitting next to her at the table, focusing himself on the meal and not his company.

Karen sipped at the soup and coffee, seemingly content in the quiet for a spell before asking, “How’d you pick this place.”

“Looked it up online. Just needed somewhere isolated, but not too far from the city.”

“Mhmmm.” Karen agreed. “Sorry for dragging you into this.”

“No trouble.” He finished his soup and cup of coffee, ignoring the burn.

She sighed softly, “We should get this wrap off, huh?” He nodded in response and she continued, “Just as well. I need a shower, although I think I’ll skip washing my hair, I don’t even want to think about raising my arms that high. Let’s get my shirt off and get this over with…” Her cheeks flushed pink. “Oh, that sounded like…Well, you know what I meant.”

“I did.” He couldn’t even look at her. “We should do this in the bathroom. You can stand in the shower after.”

“Okay.” Karen padded into the bathroom with him on her heels.

He turned on the bathroom light, illuminating them both in the harsh fluorescence.

“Thanks.” Karen murmured and sat on the edge of the tub. She looked up at him and shook her head. “This is ridiculous. We’re grown adults here and you’ve already seen me in my bra.”

He knelt in front of her, nodding, but not making eye contact, slipping the oversized shirt over her head.

“Frank.”

He unpinned the fastener and began to unwind the ACE wrap, only looking at the bandage, not at her pale flesh.

“Frank.”

He continued his task, single-minded…

“Frank, look at me.”

But he couldn’t; couldn’t look at her, couldn’t see her in that pale lavender bra with all of those bruises. He couldn’t look at her and not…not… “Just let me, Karen...Please.” He implored. He just needed her to let him do this then get some space.

“Okay, Frank.” She acquiesced and he completed the task. “I hate to ask, but can you unhook my bra? I’ll turn around.”

He ground his teeth together, eyes on the ground, but he nodded. He helped her up on her feet and swept her hair away from her shoulder. His fingers fumbled a bit with the eye hooks, been a while since… Her back was littered with small cuts from when she’d been thrown to the ground and imprints from her bra. There was a constellation of freckles near the small of her back. He shouldn’t be looking at her like his.

“Thank you.” Karen looked at him over her shoulder and he leaned towards the sound of her voice for a breath of a moment, before jumping away.

“There’s clothes in that chair for you. I left a pair of scissors on the counter for the tags.” He retreated from the room. He wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not intend to slow-burn this, but Frank had different ideas. So blame him. LOL.  
> I do hope you all continue to enjoy the piece. Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Cabin - we've been here for three days. There's only one bed...and still only Blue as a chaperone. (O).(O)  
> Frank...Frank...Frank??? Please excuse the writer she has to go chase the murder-cupcake down, again! *Get back here!!!!*
> 
> Also, the writer is really really unsure about their voices here. So any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter Three**

 

Frank had been tortured before, also by cause of an order been a torturer, so he understood of how it worked. The worst type of people to torture were psychopaths, not because they couldn’t be broken, but it was exhausting to do so. Psychopaths cared so little about everything that it was hard to get them riled up enough to break the rhythm. Not that he would ever compare Karen to a psychopath, but her nonchalant attitude about her unintentional torture of him just might cause his long overdue death.

It had been three days since they settled here and he should have realized that Karen Page was not one to sit still for long. She was on the mend and had developed a wicked case of cabin fever. Currently, he was sitting on one end of the couch reading a book, while she sat at the other end writing in a notebook.

“You should take the bed tonight.” She moved the eraser of her pencil over the page.

He arched an eyebrow, noting that she hadn’t bothered to look up, “No. You’re still healing. The couch is fine for me.”

“Don’t be such a martyr. I’m letting you sleep in the bed for the night, not taking a bullet for you.”

“I’ve done that.”

“Don’t remind me.” Karen lamely tossed a throw pillow at him. “See if I wasn’t feeling better I couldn’t have thrown that at you.”

Frank looked at the pillow that had traveled two inches from Karen’s thigh. “Careful that speedball’s got some heat.”

She rolled her eyes and gingerly got up from the couch, waving off his offered hand. “I’m fine. Do you want more coffee?”

“If you’re going that way.”

She picked up his cup and padded to the kitchen. Her range of motion was already improving, but she still wearing the zip-up hoodie as it was easier to get on. He should have grabbed her a button-up shirt.

He diverted his eyes from her and went back to reading getting through a few pages, before noting that Karen hadn’t returned. He glanced back up to find her staring out the window at the falling snow. It had snowed on and off since their arrival, not blizzard conditions, but enough to blanket the forest surrounding the cabin. The couched creaked as he pushed himself up and paced up behind her, following her gaze.

“It’s so peaceful.”

He made an affirmative sound.

“I remember my Christmases looking like this. Did you ever go outside of the city in the winter?”

“Does the desert count?”

Karen inclined her head back to look at him, head turned slightly up, due to their height difference. The setting sunlight illuminated the highlights in her blonde hair and warmed her skin-tone. “You know what I meant.”

A smile crept over his features as a pleasant memory flashed in his mind, “Once or twice. Maria hated the snow, but the kids loved playing in it. On our last trip, they both went sledding down this crazy hill and I thought they were both gonna break their necks.”

“Suicide straight…”She mused, “Growing up, we had this impossibly steep hill by my high school and only the craziest kids took it on.”

“So you were at the front of the line.” He assumed.

“No, that was my brother.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“I did.” She closed her eyes.

He laid his hand on her shoulder, “Sorry.”

“It was a lifetime ago.” She leaned back against him and he stood still, taking her weight as his hand trailed down her arm to rest on her hip. She relaxed her head back against his shoulder, “Frank?” Her breath tickled his neck.

“We should sit back down. You’re still recovering.”

“Let’s take a walk. I need to stretch my legs.” She countered, eyes still closed. “I bet Blue wants to walk.”

The grey Pitbull seemed to materialize out of another dimension and was instantly nudging at Frank’s leg. “She cheats, Blue. She’s using you to get me to say yes. What do you think of that?”

Blue let out a soft whine.

“That’s all you got to say, huh?” Frank shook his head and sighed. “Alright.”

“Thank you.” Karen smiled and shifted away from him, but slowly as his hand lingered a moment too long on her hip. If it bothered her, she said nothing.

She retrieved a heavy coat from the hall closet. The cabin was in a popular snowmobile area so there was extra winter gear for guests to use. Frank pulled on his coat and boots, before glancing over at Karen to see her lowering herself into one of the dining room chairs. She lifted her foot to another chair as she attempted to tie the boot, but hissed under her breath.

“You need help, Miss Page?”

“If you would be so inclined, Mr. Castle.” She smirked.

He made a face. “That’s my father.”

“Just making a point, formalities seem silly at this point.” She shrugged. “Everything we know about each other. Everything we’ve been through.”

He sat in the chair near her and took care tying up both of her boots, making sure they were laced tight. He didn’t want her feet getting wet. He got back up and helped her get into her coat, zipping it up to her collarbone. He was staring at her, those blue eyes of hers, so clear and honest, as she bit down on her lower lip. He wanted to brush his thumb over her lip, make sure she didn’t make that imprint again, but he didn’t. He ached to kiss her, to see what she would taste like, to hear her…

“Frank?” She inquired, “Are you okay?”

He nodded and whistled for Blue as he opened the door, the cold wind snapping him back to reality. They meandered slowly through the woods around the cabin. He let her set the pace, mindful of her injury and the weather. They shouldn’t be out too long. Blue was trotting along beside them occasionally catching a scent, but never straying too far.

The sun set as they walked, but he had a flashlight in his pocket and the moonlight was plenty bright. They arrived at the edge of the woods and he stared out over the grey ocean crashing against the frozen sand. The docks were covered in a layer of snow and icicles extended down from the railings.

“I hate this. I hate being helpless in all of this.” Karen grumbled next to him. “And dragging you…”

“You think I wouldn’t have volunteered to keep you safe?” He flexed his hands in his pockets.

Karen pulled down her scarf a bit, “I don’t doubt that for a moment. But I know you’d rather be out there hunting him than hiding with me. _I_ hate hiding with me, this isn’t me.”

“Red had a good plan. This is the best way to keep you safe. If I had to be hiding with someone, I’d rather it be you.” He shifted his feet the snow crunching beneath his boots. “We shouldn’t be out much longer, it’s colder than I thought.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Karen covered her face again.

He stood next to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye, her breath, even through the scarf, was visible in slow puffs. Blue bumped his leg, he scratched her ears, and she nuzzled his hand. There was a ship in the distance, even a freighter wasn’t immune to the ocean and it’s power. The lighthouse up the coast flashed the light as a warning.

Frank touched Karen’s shoulder and they wordlessly started back to the cabin. She walked slower this time and took shorter steps. She stumbled, but he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She cursed in pain at the jostling.

She leaned into him for a moment as she caught her breath. He steadied her in his arms, the vinyl of the thick coats they were wearing creaking. He was still holding her arms and her fingers were dug into his skin near his jean pockets.

 “You alright?” He questioned, his nose pressed against the top of her hat as the hood of the coat had fallen back.

She looked up and their frozen noses brushed as she nodded.

He’d never been angrier or more grateful for a scarf in his life. “Come on.” He kept his hand against the small of her back and made sure she didn’t trip again. He opened the door for them and rubbed a towel over Blue’s paws to get rid of the snow, before toeing out of his boots. He knelt in front of Karen and unlaced her boots, helping her out of them staying focused on the simple task.

He pushed himself back up to standing and Karen’s cold, but ungloved hands cupped his face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek above her hand. “Thank you.”

She might have moved away but he covered her hands with his, closing his eyes relishing the contact. The memory of being pressed to her in that elevator flooded his senses. _Go…Go…_ He’d wanted her, but knew he couldn’t have her. He didn’t deserve her. He tilted his head down he pressed his forward to hers. He still wanted her. “Karen…”

“Shh. Shh.” She moved her hands into his hair, rounded nails scraping against his scalp. He let her. He just stood there and let her touch him, as his hands fell to hips, framing them. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, coaxing him to her the gentle touch like a siren’s song. She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, silently asking permission for more.

Featherlight and fearful that this was some kind of nightmare that would crescendo in bullets and blood, he risked the slight incline and skimmed his lips over hers. He couldn’t deny her, but…

She responded immediately, grazing her lips back over his with an exploration that almost felt like a yielding, almost. After a few minutes, her tongue swept over his bottom lip luring him to chase after her. He raised his one of his hands and held her face as this languid exploration continued. She tasted of coffee and her hands lowered to his shoulders, as they held on to each other.

He bumped her back into the wall and she gasped out in pain, his hands flew to her ribs, trying to support them. Instantly a flood of guilt hit him as he listened to her panting in his ear, “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“I shouldn’t have…”

“I did it, Frank. You didn’t, I did. It’s okay.” She was still holding onto him and his hands were still on her. This was so dangerous.

He stepped back, “Still, I…I should make something for dinner. You should sit and rest.”

The look in her eyes wasn’t quite readable, but the silence was damn near deafening. Karen slipped off her coat and hung it on a dining chair before escaping into the living room with Blue on her heels.

Whatever his plans were for dinner they know involved stir-fry so he would have plenty of chopping, tedious work to focus his mind. He could still feel her skin under his hands, hear her breathlessness, taste her; he was going to need a cold shower. The recipe was too simple, he was too at ease with a knife, it was completed far too fast.

He knew Karen was not happy, he didn’t blame her, he just didn’t know how to…how to get…He was a mess and this was going to…

“Why don’t I set the table, while you get Blue’s dinner ready?” Karen brushed by him to get out the dishes.

He nodded not trusting his voice or the sudden helpfulness of the spitfire reporter. She pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge and set them on the counter by the stove, then laid out the flatware and bowls.

As he uncapped the beers and she sat down at the table and informed him wryly, “Don’t worry. I’m in no condition medically to jump you from the across the table.”

The bottle cap went flying to the other side of the kitchen and Frank started laughing, a real honest-to-God laugh that he couldn’t stop. Karen’s eyes lit up mischievously and genuine smile illuminated her beautiful face.

He opened the other beer and took it over with the prepared food, dishing a portion out for each of them. “You’ve got a good laugh.”

“You’ve got a beautiful smile.” He informed her sincerely and was surprised to see a blush darken her cheeks. “I thought we tradin’ compliments.”

“This is good.” Karen took a bit of the dinner. “Thank you for cooking. And as thanks, I’m going to insist you take the bed tonight.”

“Is there an echo in here? Didn’t we have this conversation already?” He took a long drink of his beer. He chuckled at her scowl. “You’re still healing, in no condition to be sleeping on that shitty couch.”

“So it is miserable to sleep on. I knew it.” She snapped her fingers.

Well, now he’d stuck foot in his mouth.

“Look, it’s queen sized bed.” She finished her beer, “and we’re both adults, we can share.”

He finished his own beer, eyeing her. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“If I get uncomfortable, I’ll kick you out. As long as you don’t sleep naked or drool.”

Frank chocked out a cough, “I was in the military and I had children. There was only one reason I ever slept naked…”

“And you’re worried about hurting me, so that’s not going to happen. We’ll be fine.” She smirked and gathered up the dishes washing them, before vanishing to take a shower.

Frank took a shower after Karen but returned to the living to read for a bit, praying the woman would fall asleep in the meantime. He glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight, so he turned off the lights and left Blue sleeping on her bed by the fireplace.

The room was dark, but the moon illuminated it enough that he didn’t need to turn on a light. Karen was curled up on one side of the bed, but the covers were pulled back on the other side. This wasn’t smart, but that couch was miserable. His back was killing him.

Military training dictated that socks stayed on and you slept mostly clothed in case of attack. Moments, when he was home, sleeping in shorts and nothing else, was a luxury he had to talk himself into. He split the difference, opting to stay in the soft pants and t-shirt, but removed his socks. He gingerly crawled into the soft bed, making sure to sleep on top of the sheet so there was some separation. He couldn’t catch the sigh that escaped as he laid back.

“See that’s why I’ve been sleeping in.” Karen murmured, shifting a bit. “I’m sleeping on top of the sheet. Don’t worry.” She yawned, “Goodnight, Frank.”

“Goodnight, Karen.” He shook his head, no point in moving now. He laid in the semi-dark was watched the woman sleeping for a few minutes before closing his eyes to get some actual sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short...sorry to make you wait for a short chapter - but it had to stop here and I should be updating again to finish this up in a couple of weeks. Thank you for reading and for your patience.

**Chapter Four**

He woke lazily to sunshine through the window and a hand gripping his. He dared to open his eyes and was met with a mess of blonde hair.

“Let’s give him a few more minutes, Blue.” She requested as the pitbull sneezed in response. “Thanks a lot.” Karen shifted slowly on the bed but jumped as she noticed he was awake.

He was so damn comfortable. He wished he would have closed his eyes and feigned sleep, “Good Morning.”

“Morning. I was going to make coffee, but you’ve got part of me hostage.”

“S’rry.” He apologized, starting to pull his hand out of hers, but she held fast.

“I didn’t say I minded.” She turned herself to lay parallel to him, resting her other hand on his face. They lay in the quiet, just watching each other, breathing the same air. The silence between them wasn’t as comfortable as it had been the prior day. “About yesterday.”

He never could make sense of the fact that he could kill people without fear, but a conversation like this made him feel like a kid wanting to hide under the covers from an imaginary monster. They were under the covers together and her grip wasn’t lessening, she wasn’t going to let him slip away into a distraction like last night. “I shouldn’t…”

“I told you last night: you didn’t; I did.” She closed the gap between their bodies, pressing her forehead to his, “I need to know something. I need you to be honest with me.”

He swallowed, his heart thudding in his chest like a damn ten-pound mallet. “Always am, Ma’am.”

“I know you are, Frank.” She inclined her head down a bit and rested her dainty nose against his frequently broken one. “So what happened after our walk yesterday…I need to know if you pulling away was you not being ready right now or if it was that you don’t want me at all. I can take the truth. If you don’t think of me the same way I think of you, but I don’t…”

Precision was something he was trained for: striking a target without disrupting the surrounding area. That being established, capturing her runaway mouth with a kiss that was equal parts ‘God-how-I-Fucking-want-you’ and ‘I-don’t-want-to-cause-you-anymore-pain’ had a very narrow margin for error, but he was up for the challenge.

She hummed happily against his lips and reciprocated, with less far concern for her own physical condition. Finally releasing his hand, she gripped onto his shirt and gasped into his mouth as they deepened the charged, but somehow lazy kiss.

He kept one hand clamped on her hip, to keep her still, while the other cupped her cheek. It was like everything between them a damn tightrope of fire and water. Her spitfire temper and his practiced self-control vs his unbridled raging and her soothing presence. He was shaking as he threading his fingers into her hair. “’Want you. I want you.” He murmured against her lips desperately. “Just you.”

The outside world was forgotten as they laid side-by-side exchanging breathless kisses, but no urgency to do anything more than what they were doing. He shifted and pressed his nose to hers mimicking her earlier attention-getting contact. “You should take a shower.”

“Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?” She rubbed her nose against his. Soft. Intimate. More than he deserved. Everything she deserved.

He kissed her again and drew her to him with arm supporting her back, keeping her frame stable. “The heat will be good for you.”

She trailed her hand down his bicep, “I’m sure you can get me warmer than a shower.”

“Trying to be respectful here.”

“Respectfully get in the shower with me and…”

He captured that wicked mouth of hers; she was going to kill him. He felt lightheaded, which made sense considering that all of his blood had rushed straight south. She shifted against, her thigh rubbing against where he was so painfully hard. It was too much. It was too fast. He needed to ground himself. He wasn’t sure how…Wasn’t sure if he even could.

“Feels like you need the shower more than I do.” She panted into his mouth.

He caught her chin with his thumb and index finger, “I need to…I need you to…”

Her blue eyes flashed with understanding, “Okay. Okay. You let me know when you’re good.” She disentangled herself, resituating her clothes awkwardly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Frank had his eyes clamped eyes as he drew in ragged slow breaths trying to slow the blood pounding in his ears.

“Dinner.”

She stopped dead in her tracks at the bathroom door as he grunted out the single word.

“Dinner?” She questioned back.

He dared to look at her hair all mussed up and skin flushed and hallowed by the dawn-light, “I’ll take you out to dinner tonight in town. We’ll go from there.”

His reward was a dazzling smile, “Sounds like a plan.”

.:.

The day was spent dancing around what tonight was likely to be. He was jumpy and Karen kept purposefully ignoring his mood out of sheer kindness. They walked with Blue outside and stayed close, touches longer and more purposeful, but never straying back into the territory from earlier that morning. After lunch, they sat on the couch with him reading and her again back to her notebook. He couldn’t concentrate on the words, his eyes kept straying to the blonde on the opposite end of the couch.

This was a terrible idea. Terrible. No good. He was no good for her. This was bound to have terrible consequences. He shouldn’t…

“Where are we going for dinner?” She asked turning a page.

He should tell her nowhere. He should tell her the truth…he’d thought better of this. That this couldn’t happen; that they couldn’t happen. But what came out of his mouth was, “Thought we’d drive into town and play it by ear.”

“As long as there’s coffee.” She smiled, “I’ll wear that dress you bought for me. It’s pretty.” He grunted and attempted to focus his book.

The hours passed faster than normal and in no time they decided to get around and ready. He got dressed in the bedroom, while Karen occupied the bathroom. He didn’t bring anything nice, but the white button-up would distract from the black jeans.

Karen was chuckling as she came out of the bathroom, “Normally when I go out I wear at least a bit of make-up.” She held her hand up before he could protest her need for it. “I’m not saying I look bad without it, I’m just used to it. Can you zip me up?”

He stepped closer as she turned away from him, gathering up her blonde hair. The dress looked as good on her as he knew it would. The fabric was soft against his fingers as he tugged up the zipper, covering her porcelain skin. He kissed the juncture of her shoulder and her neck, unable to help himself. “You look beautiful.” He whispered behind her ear.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, “Thank you. You’ve got good taste. Let’s go.”

In contrast to the jittery feeling, he’d had with her all day their evening out was relaxed. The mom-n-pop restaurant she’d picked had been a good choice with homemade soup for Karen and chili for him. They’d talked about happier times in their lives, dreams they’d had, and steered away from anything relating to current events.

They talked about books, Karen liked to read, but wasn’t quite as avid a reader as Frank was. He countered that she was just as good at writing, so she couldn’t read all the time like he could. He was behind on movies, so Karen suggested that they pick up a few at the little convenience store before heading back. They finished dinner sipping coffee and sharing a piece of strawberry shortcake that the owner’s wife insisted that they try.

He paid for dinner and they walked up the sidewalk, with her tight to his side. He tried to fuss about her ribs, but she wouldn’t have it. He grumbled that he was no good at this and she snickered that she wasn’t much better, and to suck it up, he was stuck with her.

They wandered around the little store aimlessly. She was actually looking through the movies, he was killing time. He was prolonging the trip, anxiety raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He stepped away from her but kept her in his eye-line as he picked up the black and gold box from the shelf by the various medical items. He could remember the last time he’d bought these things. He shouldn’t be buying them now. This was a mistake. They shouldn’t…He shouldn’t…Maybe he couldn’t…

He didn’t put the box back. He paid for it along with the movies Karen had chosen and neither she nor kid at the register made a comment on the matter. Snow had started falling again when they stepped back outside and they made their way back to his van. The ride back was quiet, the air recharged around them.

She stayed outside when they got back and as walked around with Blue, he could feel her eyes on him. He wasn’t used to being hunted…

He held the door for her and they made their way inside. He knelt down to help with her boots and here they were again. She caught his face in her hands stealing a kiss from him, inviting him closer. He surrendered. He wanted more. Fuck he wanted her. He groaned into her mouth as he backed her up to the door. He supported her better this time, but she still yelped in what he hoped was surprise and not pain.

She held fast onto him as her fingers made quick work of the buttons of his coat. “I’m okay. I’m good. I want this. I’ve wanted this since…too long. I’ve wanted this, wanted _you,_ for too long.” Her eyes were darkened, pupils blown as she nudged the coat from his shoulders.

_I want this._

His fingers were precise as he removed her coat and let it fall to the floor. Despite the cold they’d just been in there was a line of sweat beading down her neck. He tugged at the zipper of her dress dragging it down as he ventured further into her space and grazed his tongue up the column of her throat.

  _I’ve wanted this since…too long._

“Jesus, Frank.” Her cry was breathless as she angled herself to give him better access. That satin skin of hers was a contrast to how strong she was. He wanted more, wanted every bit of her. He nipped her earlobe and laved it with his tongue. He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t…didn’t want…

_I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for too long._

He found her hand and intertwined their fingers as they slipped into the bedroom that they’d shared this morning. She let the dress drop to the floor leaving her in the plain white bra with a front clasp and cotton underwear patterned with flowers.  

She reached for his shirt, but he shook his head and helped her sit on the bed. She made another attempt, but he brushed her hands away with some measure of purpose. He slipped bra’s clasp open, so he could worship her bare skin. “Have to be careful.”

“I’m not made of glass.” Her whine was some as fierce as it was unguarded.

“You certainly are not.” He laved his tongue up her body, slipping off the straps of the bra and tossing it aside. His exploration was languorous leaving none of her skin untouched by his mouth or his hands. She was fucking perfection. He was slow and thorough, backing off to let her catch her breath, to keep pressure off her ribs. He wanted more, but not yet...not…

“I swear to Christ if you don’t…”

He cut her off, capturing her mouth with his, devouring her frustrations as his hand ventured to the only fabric that she still wearing. She moaned and attempted to arch into him, but he held her still. “Easy. Easy.”

It was those smoldering eyes of hers that were going to kill him. She acquiesced to his request, complying as he situated her where he wanted her.

“Just let me, Karen; please.”


End file.
